Halo: Maria S-062
by VR Commando ATA
Summary: Spartan 062's story during the Covenant's invasion of Earth. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN hALO OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ARE OWNED BY MICROSOFT AND 343 INDUSTRIES (FORMERLY OWNED BY MICROSOFT AND BUNGIE).
1. Prolouge

Prologue

She looked around, finding her family. All of them still kids, before the augmentations. She saw john walk up to her. She frowned.

"Something wrong Maria?" John asked her.

"No. Nothings wrong," Maria told him. Suddenly everything around her got dark. She looked up to see a Covenant Cruiser. She looked back at John to see him fully grown and wearing the MKV armor.

"Come on Maria we have to move," some one said behind her. She turned around and saw Sam standing there. As she looked at him he started change, his armor gained a hole with his blood coming out of it. She looked up and saw the Cruiser charging its glassing beam. She looked to her right and saw Gabriela and Marcus standing there. She tried to run to them, but couldn't move. The Covenant ship fired and destroyed everything in its path.

Maria bolted upright on the couch. She looked around and saw that she was in her home on Earth.

"Must have fallen asleep," she told herself, "It was just a bad dream."

She heard someone start coming down the stairs. She looked up to see Gabriela, her 16 year old daughter, coming downstairs. Just like Maria, Gabriela had red eyes and black hair. Unlike Maria, Gabriela's hair was long and went to her upper back. Gabriela was wearing a black ODST t-shirt under an open black jacket, jeans, and her father's old combat boots. Maria was wearing a grey UNSC long sleeve shirt, grey cargo pants, her combat boots, and had been using her black jacket as a blanket.

"Hey mom," Gabriela said, "I know the rule was I wait until I'm 17 to join, but I turn 17 tomorrow. Can't we just go and sign me up now?"

"Alright but only because your birthday is tomorrow," Maria said. Gabriela had wanted to join the Marines, more specifically the ODSTs, since her tenth birthday. Maria thought she would grow out of it, but she stayed with it through out these last 7 years of her life. "Go tell Marcus to get dressed."

"Wait…how come you're coming to?"

"Because having a mother, who's a Spartan, with you when you sign up would probably help."

"Oh, you're probably right," Gabby said as she went to wake up her 5 year old brother, half an hour later Marcus came down wearing a red t-shirt with a comic book character on it, shorts, and sneakers.

"Why do I have to go?" Mark whined.

"Because your father's not here and I'm going with Gabby," Maria said grabbing the key for the Warthog. **[There are civilian variants and versions that have a truck bed instead of jump seats or turrets. Maria's is the truck bed military Warthog.]** As they were driving to the nearest recruitment center, Maria heard her radio go off.

"All UNSC personal in the area, report to your commanding officers," A Marine shouted, fear easily heard in his voice, "This is not a drill. I repeat, this…oh god…aaah-...," the soldier stopped talking, but the radio still transmitted, Maria could hear the plasma fire in the background. Maria instantly stopped, causing Gabby to have to hit the brakes. Maria then called Gabby.

"Gabby-…," Maria tried to say.

"Mom if you're gonna say you just came to your-…," Gabby started.

"Gabby, shut up and listen. We're going to the base, now."

"But-…"

"No buts. Gabby…the Covenant are on Earth."

"But…that's…no."

"Get in the Warthog now," Maria ordered her daughter.

"But my car-…," Gabby said.

"Now!"

"Yes ma'am."

Once Gabby and Marcus got into the Warthog, Maria floored it to the base. She got there to find Warthogs driving everywhere, Marines at their stations, and Pelicans flying to and from the base. Maria drove to the armory and got out before any of the Marines noticed her.

"Halt," a Marine yelled at her, "Name, rank, and rea-…uh…never mind the last one."

"Petty Officer Maria Carter, Spartan 062 reporting," she told the Marine, "Where's my armor soldier?"

"It's just in there. Same place you left it."

"Thanks."

"No problem," the Marine said before noticing Gabby and Marcus, "If they're gonna be here then they're gonna need a gun…well…the teenager anyway."

The irony of her 16 year old daughter being forced into combat now, when Maria herself went into combat for the first time when she was 15, was not lost to her. Gabby did know how to use a gun though. Maria wanted her children to know how to use them if they ever joined the Marines, so trips to gun ranges was a regular occurrence for their family.

"Alright. Give her an SMG and a Magnum."

"Yes ma'am," the Marine said before handing Gabby his side arm and motioning her to follow.

The four of them entered the building before Maria separated from them. Her armor, a MK VI set, was in a secure weapons room in the armory. Once she got to the room, Maria opened a large locker and put on the olive drab armor. Once she had her armor on she went to another large locker, in it was an MA5B, a BR55, and an HMG without the stand. She grabbed the guns and several mags for each before heading back out to meet up with everyone else. When she left the room she found Gabby, in heavy UNSC armor, and the Marine waiting for her.

"Wow," Gabby said, "Have enough guns mom?"

"We're dealing with the Covenant so…no, not even close to enough," Maria replied.

"Well, we better get moving."

"Will Marcus be safe here?" Maria asked the Marine.

"Ma'am…that's like asking if being in a frying pan is better than being in a fire," the Marine replied, "This is the safest place for him, but it's not that much safer."

"Well we're gonna find a way out of this city."

"Safest place on Earth would be Fleet Com HQ in Sydney."

"Then that's where we're heading."

"I'm sure they would want all Spartans on Earth to head there anyway."

"Right."

"Unfortunately we can't spare any Pelicans to get you there. You'll have to find your own way," the Marine told them, "I heard that there's an airstrip that people are using to get out of the city. Even if it's not true, there would be ships there that you could use to leave the city." As he was turning around, the base's alarm sounded signaling that they were under attack.

"Time to go," Maria said as she and Gabby went to get Marcus.


	2. The Airstrip

The Airstrip

Maria grabbed Gabby and they left to get Marcus. They found him hiding with several other children inside a room in the base. It was small and could easily be looked over, if you weren't genocidal monsters.

"Follow me kids, I'll make sure you get out of here," Maria said to them. None of them moved and Gabby stepped up.

"We're gonna get you away from the monsters, take you to where they can't hurt you. Ok?" she asked them. This got the children to follow them. In total there were five of them, ranging from Marcus's age to ten.

Maria stuck close to the building in order to get them to the motor pool. Through good skill, or sheer dumb luck, they managed to make it there without being seen. Maria went over to an APC while Gabby watched the doors. After determining that the APC was usable, she walked back to Gabby and tapped her shoulder. Gabby instantly went to the APC and got in the driver seat.

"Better shot gets the turret," she said to Maria as she closed the door. Maria went to the back as it opened and helped the kids get on and buckle up before heading to the turret.

Gabby pressed a button to open the garage doors. Unfortunately for them, there were Covenant Elites on the other side. Fortunately for them, Maria had already gotten the turret up and running. Before the Elites could even shoot at the APC, Maria had reduced them to only one, the survivor having been smart enough to dive out of the way. When the turret stopped firing the Elite jumped out of cover, only to be run over by Gabby.

Gabby was still driving when suddenly three Marines and two ODSTs jumped onto the APC and held on while it left the base. Their escape didn't go unnoticed as three Ghosts began chasing them. Maria spun the turret around to shoot them and saw a rocket blow up one of the Ghosts. Maria shot at the second Ghost as another rocket was shot at the third. The second Ghost exploded after several shoots, but the third Ghost managed to dodge the rocket and started firing at them. One of the Marines was hit, but he managed to pull out a grenade before he fell. As he fell he was able to get right in front of Ghost as the grenade went off. The resulting explosion destroyed both the Marine and the Ghost. They continued on for several more miles before Gabby stopped so that everyone could get inside.

"Dammit, they got Jack!" one of the Marines shouted. They strapped in while one of the ODSTs sat up front.

"I heard that everyone under Lieutenant Jones was heading towards New Mombasa, that where we're heading?" the ODST asked.

"Not sure," Gabby said as she turned to look at Maria. "Which way mom?"

"Wait, your mom's a Spartan!?" one Marine shouted, completely shocked.

"Focus," the ODST in the back said to the Marine.

"Understood Sergeant."

"So which way Spartan?"

"It's Maria, and we're heading here," she said as she put the coordinates of the airstrip into the GPS.

"Well if we're getting to know everyone here, let's start with our names. I'm Corporal Adriana Wallace," the ODST in the passenger seat said. Maria decided to actually tack the time to see what they would be best at. Wallace had the standard sniper armor **[Romeo's armor in Halo 3: ODST]** painted blue and silver **[ODST color scheme]**. She had a Sniper and the standard ODST SMG.

"Sergeant Jason Trent," the ODST in the back said. He had non-specialist armor painted the standard silver. He had the ODST SMG, and a shotgun.

"Private 1st Class Ben Carmine Ma'am," one of the remaining Marines said. He had standard heavy armor **[Halo 3 Marine armor with the large rucksack]**. With him he had a Rocket Launcher** [Halo 2 launcher (it still locks on)]** and an MA5B.

"Carmine, quit being a suck up," the other Marine said, "Specialist Frank Garrens." Garrens had the standard light armor **[Normal Halo 3 Marine armor]**. With him he had an MA5B assault rifle, and a BR55 battle rifle.

"Well, I'm Gabriela, or Gabby. The Spartan's daughter," she said to everyone.

"I'm Angie," one of the kids said. She was around 6 years old, had short blond hair, sky blue eyes and was missing one of her front teeth. Adriana took off her helmet and ran back to Angie and hugged her.

"Thank God," she said. Like Angie, Adriana had blond hair and sky blue eyes. Really she just looked like a grown up Angie.

"Mommy!" Angie shouted as she hugged her mother.

"Ok, back in your seats we're about to roll," Gabby said as she turned back around and grabbed the wheel. Adriana walked back to her seat and activated the navigation equipment and forward defense turrets.

Gabby hit the accelerator and the APC started rolling. Adriana kept her hand on the turret controls and kept looking for targets. Maria was still controlling the central turret on top and the Marines and Jason were waiting in the back. The GPS showed that the airstrip was still several miles away, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that they would have to go through the city to get there.

"This might be a problem," Jason said. He had gone to the front to find out why they stopped. Before them was the entire city under Covenant assault.

Gabby looked around for an alternate route. She saw an old road going underground. Gabby turned around and looked at her mom, knowing that she would have seen it to. Maria nodded and Gabby turned back around before starting to drive down the road. No one said anything for a couple of miles, and then Carmine spoke up.

"So, we aren't helping out the people out there?" he said. Jason turned around to address him.

"There are already Marines deployed. Right now, our mission is to get these kids and the Spartan out of this city. The fact that what remains of my team will be able to leave is a bonus," he said to Carmine.

"Oh, ok then."

"How much longer Private?" Jason asked Gabby. When he didn't get a response he asked again. "I said, how much longer?"

"Wait, are you talking to me?" Gabby asked him, still paying attention to the road.

"How did you get through basic?"

"I'm not actually a Marine," Gabby said. "Not yet anyway," she finished in a whisper.

"Then why the hell are you driving a UNSC vehicle and in UNSC armor kid?"

"Because I'm a great driver and my mom is the best shot here."

"So, because your mother is a Spartan, you think you can do what you want?" Jason said. Adriana, who still had her helmet off looked at him and raised an eyebrow. She glanced behind him and saw Maria standing there, her arms crossed over her chest. Adriana tried to warn him to shut up, but he didn't notice or didn't care.

"A soon as we get to a UNSC base I'm having you arrested. Might arrest your mom to for allowing you to take this stuff," he finished with a smug look on his face.

"Is there a problem here Sergeant?" Maria asked him making him jump a little. He turned around and found Maria standing there, her helmet off and anger clear in his eyes.

"Idiot," Adriana whispered, the only ones who heard her were herself and Maria.

"Yes there is _Spartan_," he said with a bit of disgust, "you think you can do whatever you want just because-…"

Maria cut him off by grabbing his armor and lifting him a foot off the floor. He kept his mouth shut and had a look of anger on his face, but his eyes showed that he was terrified.

"Put me down soldier," he ordered through gritted teeth.

"Shut up and listen," Maria ordered as she dropped him into one of the chairs in the back, "You don't like me, I get that. I'm a Spartan, you're an ODST, and we don't usually get along. But I draw the line when you threaten my daughter."

Adriana shook her head at Jason before turning back towards the GPS.

"I don't care if you threaten me with death row, you wouldn't be able to have it done anyway, but if you threaten my daughter again, you'll learn my favorite way to kill Elites the hard way," Maria said completely calm. Her being so calm as she said it made Jason believe that she was serious. In actuality, she was bluffing. The UNSC needed everyone they could get in the fight, and a seasoned ODST like Trent was an invaluable asset this late in the war.

"…Fine," Jason said as he slightly slumped in his seat. Maria walked back to the main turret and got into it.

"Keep driving," Adriana said to Gabby. She did…for about five more seconds. The Covies had suddenly shown up in the tunnel and started firing at the APC. Adriana and Maria started firing back with the turrets. It took a few minutes, but they managed to get through the Covenant barricade. Unfortunately, some of them had survived and were now chasing them in Specters. Maria had spun the turret around and started firing. One shot managed to hit an abandoned tanker, making it explode. Two of the Specters were taken out in the blast and another was damaged, but three got through unscathed.

"Fuck!" Maria shouted as the Specters started shooting at the APC again. The one that was damaged thought it would be a good idea to attack the APC from the front. This proved disastrous since Adriana was able to shot it then. Gabby kept going forward and just pushed the wreckage of the Specter out of the way. The remains of the Covenant vehicle crashed into a damaged support beam, causing it to fall and crush two of the remaining Specters and getting the other one stuck behind it.

"Hell yeah!" Carmine shouted as they exited the tunnel.

"We'll reach the airstrip in five," Gabby said to everyone in back, "get ready people."

Just as she said, the APC made it to the airstrip five minutes later. What they found both relieved them and disappointed them. On the airstrip there were several undamaged vehicles large enough to carry all of them, but there were also several Covenant squads.

"Run 'em down Gabby," Maria said.

Her daughter happily complied and rammed down the gate and several Grunts as Maria shot at the Elite. Adriana used the front turrets to shoot at other Covenant troops as Gabby ran them over. After several minutes, the area seemed to be clear to Maria. She got out, looked around, and then motioned for everyone to follow. Carmine was the last off.

"Ha, ha, we made-…" before he could finish, a Covie sniper shot him through the head. Adriana pulled out her sniper and shot back at the Jackal, taking its head off.

"Damn, thought we were clear," Jason said as he walked over to the dead Jackal, "sneaky bastard," he said as he kicked it.

Maria was about to shake her head when a sniper shot rang out. She turned around to look at Adriana, only to see an Elite clutching at its throat, its active-camo generator having been overloaded. Maria looked around and saw a figure at one of the farther buildings. The silhouette saluted her before jumping off the roof and disappearing.

"Come on let's go!" Gabby shouted as she pulled her mother onto the police Pelican.

"Right," Maria said as she ran to the cockpit and started activating the thrusters.

"Sydney here we come," Adriana said as she held her daughter close to her.


	3. Aftermath

Aftermath

**June 19, 2556, 1345 Hours SMT. Aboard UNSC Hopeful.**

"Sergeant Gabriela Carter?" the doctor asked. The 21 year old ODST team leader stepped forward, "Says here that your mother is a Spartan II?"

"Yes sir," Gabby replied, still standing at attention.

"Well then you shouldn't have anything to worry about."

"Wasn't worried in the first place."

"Follow me please," the doc said before leading her into a room with more doctors and a table that had an injector machine next to it. "Please remove any clothing that could restrict any sudden muscle growth."

Gabby stripped down to her standard issue undergarments and laid down on the table.

"Unfortunately, sedatives have had a tendency to…interfere with the augmentations," the doctor said. "You will be awake the entire time."

"I know, it's gonna feel worse than all the pain I've felt before combined. My mother already told me."

"It's still required for us to tell you," another doctor said as she moved the injector into position. "Are you ready?"

"I was born for this doc," Gabby said.

"Good luck, and you need to stay awake."

As soon as the doctor said that, the machine activated and sent several needles into her in multiple places. For five minutes Gabby was in the worst pain of her entire life. Once it was over she was extremely relieved.

"Ok trooper, you can pass out now," the female doctor said.

"Thank God," Gabby replied as the world turned black.

30 minutes later, Gabby woke up in a room filled with Spartans.

"_Filled with _other_ Spartans,"_ Gabby corrected herself.

Gabby just sat there for a few minutes before deciding that she should move. She got up and started to walk around…or tried to at least. She felt a little dizzy, like her legs weren't working how they usually did.

"I was they same way when I went through the augmentations," someone said from behind her. Gabby turned her head to find her mother standing there, wearing an instructor's uniform.

"Mom!" Gabby yelled as she tried to stand and hug her mother. She ended up tripping over herself instead.

"Quit yelling," another Spartan IV said. He looked up and saw Maria standing there.

"Well to bad. ATTENTION!" Maria yelled, causing everyone to wake up.

Ever Spartan in the room immediately stood at attention. Not having to move helped them not be quite as dizzy.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you had a good rest because that's the only one you'll be getting for a while," Maria said to everyone. "Before anything else I'll introduce myself, my name is Chief Petty Officer Maria Carter, and for the next month I will be both your worst nightmare, and your best friend. Now those of you who have lead teams before, step forward…or try to."

Immediately Gabby and three other 4s stepped forward. Maria walked to the first one.

"What is your name?" She asked him.

"Sergeant Andrew Jones, ODST team leader," the 4 said.

"You will be Saber team leader. Pick four people to join you on Saber."

The 4 tried to walk to the four people he was picking, and nearly fell over. Maria helped him up and to the four people he picked. Once they were able to stand on their own, she walked to the next 4.

"Gunnery Sergeant Victoria Drake, Marine team leader," the 4 said.

"You'll be Violet team leader, pick four."

The four pointed to four other female Spartans, who Maria helped walk to Drake. She again walked to the next 4 and waited for his name.

"Sergeant Clayton Carmine, ODST team leader," the soldier said.

"Carmine huh, I knew your brother. He was a bit of a dumbass, no offense."

"None taken, I thought he was to."

"You'll be Titan lead. Pick four."

Carmine selected four male 4s who were helped to him by Maria. She then walked up to Gabby and smiled.

"Sergeant First Class Gabriela Carter, ODST team leader," Gabby shouted at the top of her lungs. This got a few people to stare at her, and one member of Saber to say something.

"She's your daughter," the 4 said.

"Yes, and I couldn't be prouder," Maria said, causing Gabby to smile. "But," Maria said, having no effect on Gabby's smile, "I won't be going easier on her. In fact, I might be tougher on her since she is my daughter." This caused a couple of people to say a few things about how it would have been unfair if it was different.

"You'll be Crimson team leader Gabby," Maria said before turning to the four remaining Spartans. She helped them get to where Gabby was before walking back to the center in order to speak to everyone.

"I hope you chose people you can agree with, because you do _not _get to change teams…ever. Get to know each other, because for the rest of your lives, these people won't just be your buddies, they will be your family. I'll let you all get acquainted, you have ten minutes," Maria said as she left the room.

Gabby turned to her teammates and then realized something. She wasn't getting dizzy anymore.

"_Must be the genes,"_ she thought to herself.

"So your mom's a Spartan II!?" the only other female member of Crimson asked.

"Yep."

"That is awesome. I'm Jennifer by the way, but call me Jen," Jen said.

"I'm Edward, but call me Ed or Eddie," Ed said.

"I'm Jackson. Jaxs for short," Jaxs said.

Gabby looked at the final member of Crimson.

"Name's Thomas, I'm a Scout/Recon/Sniper and I don't talk much," Tom said before he went silent.

"I'm a Medic/Tech specialist," Jen said.

"Demolitions and heavy weapons," Ed said.

"CQB/CQC/Hand-to-hand specialist," Jaxs said.

"Well I'm a Tactic/Strategy/Weapons specialist," Gabby said.

"Glad to be on the team, Ms. Second-Generation-2," Ed said jokingly. Gabby smiled and gave him a friendly punch in the shoulder.

"Welcome to the family," Gabby said.


End file.
